Whatever You Do Don't Scream!
by Voices In A Dream
Summary: *R&R please* When Zoey Brooks lost her mother her life spiraled out of control. Coming back to PCA for another year, all seems to be normal for Zoey, that is, until the mysterious death's of two teens close to the year anniversary of her mother's death. Can anyone be trusted or is everyone a suspect?


Paige Johnson walked into the kitchen of her shore house, glancing slightly at her calender that was resting against the onyx counter top. It was the last day of summer vacation before returning to Pacific Coast Academy for dormatory check in that next afternoon.

She was alone, her mother and father were back in New Jersey. Occasionally driving up and back to see how she was. Tonight would be no different than any other night spent in the shore house, making popcorn and watching horror movies all night. Walking into the kitchen, Paige turned the pilot on, placing the container of jiffy-pop on the light blue flame. Her cell phone rang suddenly, forcing her movements to stop as she answered.

"Hello?" Paige answered absentmindedly, checking the popcorn's time.

"Honey? It's mom. I'm just calling to tell you me, or your father will be up later to give you money for the new school year until your PCA bank account re-opens." Her mother's voice rang through her ears.

"Oh, hey mom, okay, that's fine, I will email you off my pearbook when PCA gives them back. Tell daddy thank you." She replied.

"Okay sweetie, I love you." Her mother said into the receiver.

"I love you too mom, bye."

"Bye sweetheart." Paige ended the call slipping the phone back into her pocket. "Thank god for boarding school." Muttered the brunette girl moving the popcorn back on forth on the stove tiredly. The popcorn started to rise with each passing crackle. Her phone rang once more, she rolled her eyes, she thought it was her mother calling again, telling her anything she forgot to mentioned as she always seemed to do.

"Hey mom, what did you forget to tell me?" She asked.

"Who is this?" A seductive voice answers back. Paige blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I thought you were someone else. Who are you trying to reach?" Paige asked walking around the island in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure." The voice replied.

"I think you have wrong number." Paige responded.

"Do I?" He asked her almost tauntingly.

"Yes, it happens. Goodbye." Said Paige ending the call before another word was said.

She resumed moving the popcorn back and forth over the heat on the stove. Her phone rung once more. She sighed irritated.

"Hello?" Her voice had a sharpened tone.

"Hello again." Said the same seductive voice from a few moments ago.

"You still have the wrong number." Paige muttered.

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you. I know I must be annoying." Paige almost laughed at the person under the impression she cared, she smiled mockingly. "Oh, alright then, apology accepted. Have a nice night." Pulling the phone away from her ear ready to hang up, she heard the voice speak again.

"Wait a sec," the voice paused, "Why don't we talk, you seem nice."

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"What have you been doing for the last few minutes?" The voice asked in that same taunting voice from the last phone call.

"Touché, so, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"What's your name?" Asked the voice in a flirty tone. She smiled.

"Paige, you?" The loud crackle of popcorn interrupted his assumed response.

"What's that noise?" He asked.

"Popcorn." She said easily.

"Are you going to watch a movie?" Paige blushed again, smiling slightly at his tone.

"What's popcorn without a movie?" She joked.

"Good point. It's even better with a scary movie..." He trailed off. "So Paige, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why, you want to ask me out?" She teased.

"I was thinking about it, would you say yes?" He asked.

"Maybe..." She blushed again glancing at the window.

"So Paige, what's your favorite scary movie?" The voice asked, turning harsh slightly.

"Friday the 13th."

"Hm, so cliche, you don't sound like the type Paige." He muttered.

"Voices can be deceiving..."

"Irony at its finest..." He replied mockingly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Have you ever looked someone questioning there voice before they even speak?" He took a second to pause before continuing. "Let's take you for example, long brunette hair, hanging over your shoulders, the painfully bored look in your eyes when you first answered, that bitchy attitude of yours...the realization that I'm watching you through your back porch..." Paige's eyes widened, turning around, she saw no one there.

"Yeah right, you're watching me..." She muttered darkly.

"You are wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans and black converse. Still don't believe me?" He mocked.

"Listen you sick freak. So help me god I find out who you are, my boyfriend will find you and kick your ass!"

"Oh you mean Kevin McCarthy, star quarterback?" He snickered. "Typical choice, typical whore. Why did you lie Paige? You said we'd go out..."

"Piss off." She snapped, locking all of what she could see.

"Stupid little girls like you need some self respect. How important is your little boyfriend to you anyway?" He mused.

"I love him." She whispered.

"Bullshit! You stupid whore. You just proved you'd leave him in a heart beat!" He growled. "Go to the back porch. I have something to show you." He said lowly.

Paige's footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as she peered out into the night.

"Turn on the lights..." Her fingers brushed against the switch, the light illuminating the horrifying scene before her eyes. Her boyfriend, Kevin McCarthy, bound, gagged, and bloodied against a chair, his eyes locking darkly with hers. Unshed tears forming in his eyes. His body heaved with unheard sobs.

"What do you want with us?" Her voice cracked.

"I want to play a game." His voice turning sadistic.

"No, god please, no!" She shuttered in agony as a sob ripped at her throat.

"It's horror movie trivia! Your favorite!" Said the voice tauntingly.

"Fuck you! Burn in hell!" She hollered.

"Practice round, what was the little boy's name in Chucky?"

"I won't do it!" she sobbed.

"Then I guess it's bye-bye Kevin."

"Andy! His name was Andy!" Her voice raised in anticipation.

"Very good! See, your boyfriend lives another minute!" He said in sarcastic victory.

"Now onto the real test, who plays Freddy Kruger in Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Robert Englund!"

"Excellent!" He replied with a sneer. "But it won't be easy for long..." Her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face, she shut off the lights sliding to the floor.

"Who was the killer in Friday the 13th? You should know this; after all, it is your favorite movie..." He chuckled darkly.

"Jason! It was Jason!"

"Wrong!" Said the voice cackling.

"It was Jason! I saw the movie twenty seven goddamn times!"

"Then you'd know the killer was Mrs. Voorhees! Jason didn't come until the sequel!"

"You tricked me..." She mumbled hiccupping.

"Aw, did I? I'm sorry, I guess it's in my nature. Lucky for you there's a bonus round! It's ashame Kevin isn't so lucky."

"Turn on the lights.." Her eyes met with a cloaked figure jerking her boyfriend's head back. A blade glistened in the light of the florescent bulbs of the porch as the figure slit his throat. Screams echoed through the house. Paige collapsed, holding on to the phone tightly.

"Show yourself coward! Don't hide behind the phone anymore you sick fuck!" She sobbed. Hearing glass shatter caused her to run towards her spiral staircase, the killer advanced towards her matching speeds. She dove for her bedroom door. Flinging herself into it, locking the door frantically as she rushed towards the window, hearing the killer slam into the locked door, the bloodied blade slamming under the handle.

She opened the window jumping on to the roof, the summer heat hitting her face. The slanted rooftop, causing her balance to falter. The figure stepped into her room in a blind rage. Following her to the rooftop. He came from behind her, shoving her forward. Causing her body to roll down against the gutters, clinging against the old metal, as she looked up to her killers masked face.

"Please...don't." She begged weakly. Raising the knife above Paige's head, he slammed it down on her fingers; she let out an ear shattering scream as she dropped to the concrete her back hitting the pavement with a sickening crack. The killer peered over the edge, Paige seemed to lay unmoving.

Down below, Paige gathered all her strength trying to crawl to the street seeing what seemed to be a car approaching the house. Paige tried to scream, nothing came out. The killer grabbed her by her throat stabbing her deeply around her body, letting her body fall to the ground, her breathing slowed, as she fought to raise her hands to the mask, knocking it off, she moaned in surprise.

"...You..." Was all she could say before she fell limp. The killer slipped into the darkness, not before looking at the house now engulfed in flames and smoke, followed by the ear shattering screams of Paige's mother.

**Wow, I finally found the time to edit this properly! Read and Review.**


End file.
